


Christmas Stories

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fanboy Will, Fluff, Model Hannibal, Murder Husbands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Hannigram short stories featuring or revolving around Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Model

The picture was in the front window of the high end boutique that Will passed by on his way to work, a provocative posed man wearing a Santa hat and giving him a chill each and every time he looked at it.

The store was not the type he’d go into but he couldn’t help but stare, imagining himself between those legs having those gorgeous eyes bearing down on him as he tasted all the model had to offer.

It was Christmas Eve night, after a month of increasingly dirty dreams featuring the model, when he saw the man in person and dumped coffee all over himself during his ride home.

He cursed, cheeks reddening as he attempted to use napkins from the bag he’d gotten from the coffee shop but it seemed like a lost cause.

Will refused to look up at the man in question, feeling like an idiot and increasingly getting colder the longer he sat.

Suddenly a handkerchief was thrust in his face and a beautifully accented voice said, “Here.”

Will looked up, his throat dry as he swallowed and took the offered handkerchief. “Thanks.”

The man then decided to sit next to him, making him feel his horrible blush spreading. “I know you must be uncomfortable and though I am unsure of the length you will be riding, no one deserves to be so especially one with such a beautiful face as yours.”

Will’s head snapped up and he laughed, shaking his head. “I’m not…I don’t…”

The man reached out to touch his face and Will could not control his shiver. “You are,” the model said, caressing his cheek, “The finest beauty is one that does not know itself beautiful.”

Will let out a sigh, feeling his blush reach maximum levels as he smiled.

“Thank you.”

“Hannibal. My name is Hannibal Lecter.”

Will said breathlessly, “Will, Will Graham.”

Hannibal let go of his cheek to take his hand, bringing it to his lips. “How are you spending your night before Christmas, Mr. Graham?”

Will asked, “Why don’t you tell me?”

Hannibal’s grin made him shiver with anticipation for his answer.

“I have a tree, and a very nice bottle of wine to share between us. I also happen to enjoy cooking.”

Will let out nervous laughter as he whispered, “Maybe you can teach me a thing or two about cooking.”

Hannibal lifted his head, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing just enough to make Will feel it.

“I hope tonight I can teach you many, many things Will.”

Will felt his pants getting tighter as he answered, “I hope so too.”


	2. Secret Santa

Hannibal roamed the halls, holding the small box in his hand and hoping that he wasn’t too late to give it to Will. He had come into work late this morning, the day had been slightly hellish with all of the news of the murder in the park and parents were up in arms over how close it was to the school, worrying how it was affecting their children.

He would have to be careful about location next time.

He walked into Will’s classroom, smirking at the dog pictures that covered most of it and sat the box on Will’s desk turning to leave.

“Dr. Lecter, what are you…”

Will had snuck up behind him, wearing an apron and washing off paintbrushes.

“Will, I was hoping you wouldn’t be here.”

Will frowned. “Did you get me a Christmas present?”

Hannibal nodded, looking away. “The school secret Santa, you were not supposed to know it was me.”

Will walked over to the desk, picking up the box and when he opened it his eyes widened. He looked at Hannibal, licking his lips. “You bought my dogs spa time at that fancy dog spa?”

Hannibal knew Will adored his dogs, he himself was not a huge fan of animals but to see Will happy that was enough.

“I know you care for your animals more than yourself, it seemed the obvious choice of gift.”

Will set the box down and walked up to him, cheeks red as he asked, “I have seven dogs and you bought them each a day at the dog spa?”

Hannibal nodded, frowning, “Was that number wrong? Have you gotten a new one?”

Will’s kiss was unexpected but welcome, hard and soft all at once. Hannibal sighed into the taste, his hand on Will’s back tightening the longer they were joined.

When they came up for air Will was laughing, touching his face and studying him almost too intently.

“I can’t believe you, that was way over the dollar limit.”

Hannibal smiled, taking his hand and kissing it. “That was why I did not want you to know who your gift giver was. I did not…want to show my feelings so blatantly.”

Will chuckled, kissing him again. “Too late for that, I think. Seeing as how I know you’re not my secret Santa.”

Hannibal blushed. “Ah, I see you received Frederick’s gift. I had hoped to dispose of it.”

Will laughed. “I gave it to one of the kids. I love dogs but didn’t have need to take a Fur Real anything home with me.”

Hannibal touched his cheek and smiled. “Do you have plans to take anything else home with you this evening?”

Will kissed him quick and said, “I thought you’d never ask.”


	3. s4: Hannigram making Christmas Cookies

“You’re making what?”

Hannibal smiled, rolling out dough.

“I am making Christmas cookies.”

Will sat at the counter, hand on his chin as he watched Hannibal work. The quickness of his hands, the powerful muscles in his forearms moving as he rolled out the dough.

“Sugar cookies?”

Hannibal nodded, “I added my own ingredients, since it is such a simple recipe. I thought I would improve upon it.”

Will took a deep breath, inhaling a slight scent that made him smile. “Who are we eating?”

Hannibal shared a smirk with him.

“I thought I would include just a bit of that rude man at the grocer? The one who made the comment when you kissed me?”

Will blushed, remembering when he’d been overcome in public enough to kiss Hannibal and the passerby who had the nerve to comment on the “fascine,” Will not knowing enough Italian yet to get the meaning but he guessed by the murderous look in Hannibal’s eyes.

“So I’m gonna be eating mushed up eyeball cookies? Um…yum?”

Hannibal threw flour down and tossed some at Will, surprising him into a laugh.

“Asshole.”

Hannibal ran a finger over his mess and made a heart. “Your asshole, beloved.”

Will wiped the flour from his nose, shaking his head. “Lucky me.”

Hannibal made several different shapes: wreaths, trees, stockings, snowflakes. Will watched him putting each one on the tray with care, feeling himself almost overcome with feeling as Hannibal made a heart one that he saved for last making eye contact with Will.

Will waited until the oven was closed to jump off the chair and rush to him, turning Hannibal around and kissing him with a sigh, his hands caressing Hannibal’s forearms as he felt Hannibal take charge to pull him closer.

They were both breathless when they parted, Will panting into his mouth, “I love you so much, God I can’t even…”

Hannibal kissed the tears on his cheeks and whispered, “Merry Christmas, Mylimasis.”


	4. Suicidal Will Gets Talked off a Bridge

He couldn’t take it anymore.

Will stood on the edge of the bridge, snow falling around him as the Christmas lights twinkled in the distance. This would be his last Christmas in this hell, he could see blood dripping off of the metal holding the bridge together and could hear the screams of someone else’s victim in his ears.

He took a deep breath and was just about to hurl himself off into the water, when a voice said, “Is it worth dying over?”

Will turned to see a well dressed man standing watching him, an interested look in his eyes. “Yes.”

The man frowned. “What hurts you so?”

Will could feel the tears in his eyes as he whispered, “I wanted them dead. I wished it and it came true.”

The man leaned forward, taking a deep breath and smiling. “Who did you wish gone?,” he asked softly, making Will frown.

Will had tears on his face when he said, “I don’t know, I just…I can still hear the screaming. See the blood.”

The man reached out to touch his face, eyes hard and clinical as he stared. “Do you feel that blade in your hand? See the cuts?”

Will shook with the force of his son, nodding his head and did not notice when the man helped him off the ledge.

“You just need to focus, you need to put action to feeling and thought,” the man touched his forehead, “What is your name?”

“Will, Will Graham.”

The man smiled. “Would you like me to help you live, Will Graham? Or would you like me to help you die?”

Will shook his head. “I don’t, I don’t know?”

The man said, “Let me help you make that decision.”

Will frowned. “I don’t know you.”

The man held out his hand for Will to take, his smile widened when Will took it.

“My name is Hannibal Lecter and I am a psychiatrist. I know exactly how to help you.”

Will nodded, shaking now from the cold surprised when Hannibal took off his coat to drape over him as began walking him down the walkway. He saw blood flowing in their wake and felt calm spread over him for the first time in so very long.

Something told him this was the best decision he’d ever made.


	5. s4 Domestic Christmas Fluff

Will spent the entirety of Christmas Eve on pins and needles, sitting on the couch beside Hannibal or across the table as they ate not speaking much and he was sure making Hannibal worry.

“Will, is everything alright?”

He looked up, smiled through a blush. “Yeah, I just…I didn’t get you a present. For tomorrow.”

They were eating dinner now, Hannibal had cooked their last victim and Will could still remember the screams of the man as he’d peeled off his fingernails one by one. They were eating his heart because Hannibal could not be more obvious if he tried.

Hannibal smiled. “There is no need, Will, I am perfectly content to watch you enjoy yours. I…have gotten everything I want this year already.”

Will shook his head, smiling. “You can’t, I’m not a gift.”

Hannibal reached across the dining room table, taking Will’s hand in his. “You are to me.”

Will moved their fingers against each other, pressing their palms together. “It’s not like, I’m just here, how can that be,” Will sighed, letting go of his hand and standing up to walk into the living room. He sat next to the fire, leaning over the couch and wringing his hands.

It had been months since their fall and Will couldn’t remember ever feeling so comfortable before. They would sit next to each other but not touching, but it would feel like they could and that was enough. But was it enough for Hannibal?

Hannibal came into the room and asked, “May I sit?”

“It’s your couch.”

“Ours. Will, I may pay for things but everything I own is yours as well.”

Will looked at him. “Why?”

Hannibal sat down beside him, putting his hand on Will’s shoulder. “Because that is how it should be.”

Will sighed, leaning into the touch and swallowing before he asked, “Do you ever…have you ever…wished for more?”

Hannibal paused, his grip on Will’s shoulder tightening as he asked, “With you? I would take anything you allowed me.”  
Will turned, taking his hand in his again and bringing Hannibal’s hand to his lips.

“What if I allowed you more?”

Hannibal licked his lips and said breathlessly, “I would be overwhelmed with joy.”

Will moved closer, their hips touching and he heard Hannibal gasp. He touched Hannibal’s cheek and leaned in closely, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s own both of them sighing into the touch. He licked at Hannibal’s lips and they both were panting as he pulled away, pressing his cheek against Hannibal’s.

“Hannibal,” he whispered, squeezing their hands together.

Hannibal pressed his face against Will’s and whispered, “Thank you, Will, oh, thank you,” before kissing his cheek, “If that is all I am allowed, I will remember it always.”

Will pulled back, frowning. “No, I wouldn’t…no. I,” Will kissed him again, letting go of Hannibal’s hand to put both of his hands on Hannibal’s cheeks. He tasted him then, moaning into the kiss as he felt Hannibal tentatively touch his hip. He took one of his hands away and moved the hand lower, making Hannibal groan and pull him close almost into his lap.

They kissed for hours, pulling back to stare into each other’s eyes over and over again but not speaking even as they indulged once more. When they were both spent, hardness pressed against each other’s bodies, Will whispered, “Merry Christmas,” and he heard Hannibal’s whispered, “And what I believe is going to be a very Happy New Year.”


	6. s4 Hannigram Decorating

The Santa hat was at the end of the aisle as they shopped, Will eyeing it with a smile as Hannibal placed more ingredients than they needed into their shopping cart. He grabbed it, tossing the hat in among the cereal and not commenting on it.

It took only a second for Hannibal to notice, though Will suspected he had known as soon as it hit the cereal box.

“You have added a Santa Claus hat to our things.”

Will smiled. “Yeah.”

Hannibal picked it up and stared at Will. “I take it to mean you are willing to celebrate this year? Since we…came together we have not celebrated a single holiday.”

Will blushed, pushing the cart as he mumbled, “That’s not my fault. You never said…”

“You never said either, Will.”

Will sighed, “Well, I’m saying now.”

Hannibal turned the hat over in his hands as he muttered, “Does this mean you are finally happy being with me?”

Will’s eyes narrowed and he asked, “Did you think I wasn’t this entire time? That I…hunted with you and slept in your bed as what, some sort of obligation?”

Hannibal said nothing and Will pushed his arms off the cart, “Why would I feel obligated? I owe you nothing. I…fuck,” he pushed ahead of Hannibal who walked slowly and came upon him from behind, hugging Will tightly and kissing his neck.

“My apologies, Will, I…I am very foolish when it comes to you.”

Will sighed, still angry but feeling differently the more Hannibal muzzled his neck. “I love you, I’ve told you that before.”

Hannibal kissed the scar on his cheek, nuzzling it as well. “I know, beloved, I know.”

Will turned in his arms and kissed him softly, “Trust in that, ok?”

Hannibal nodded and kissed him again, arms wrapping around Will’s back tightly. When they pulled apart his smile was wider than Will had ever seen it before as he let go of Will to turn their shopping cart around the opposite direction.

Will laughed, “Where are you going?”

“We do not have decorations for the house, and we need a tree.”

Will shook his head as they entered the decorations aisle, Hannibal filling their grocery cart with several decorations and ornaments.

“We might need a second cart,” Will said, laughing as he picked up some decor that Hannibal scrunched his nose at but said nothing against.

Their bill turned out to be $222.56, but Hannibal said nothing handing over his forged credit card and walking out of Walmart with a happy sigh.

Getting him into one had taken Will months, but now he seemed to enjoy it and they almost always came out with a potential victim ready for their knife.

This time all they thought of was Christmas, which was coming up fast and Will was glad he had finally voiced his desire to celebrate together.

Hannibal spent the next few hours decorating outside when they reached the house, Will putting up the tree inside and plugging it in to see the prelit lights on. Will started to add ornaments, leaning up to reach higher when he smelled Hannibal’s aftershave coming closer, dropping the Santa hat on Will’s head before hugging him tightly from behind.

“These ornaments are atrocious,” Hannibal mumbled, kissing Will’s cheek.

Will smiled, shaking his head. “You picked them, not me.”

Hannibal hummed, taking Will’s hand and bringing it up higher to reach a taller branch.

“We will have to make do, I suppose,” he sighed, kissing Will’s scar again before pulling away to grab something from his pocket.

The flash was immediate and unwelcome, Will covering his face and laughing. “Oh god, no,” he pulled the hat down low and Hannibal chased him as he ran to the couch, pushing Will down and taking another picture. Will laughed, falling back and grabbing the camera from him.

Hannibal climbed over him, smiling triumphantly as Will hit him on the chest. “I hate getting my picture taken, you know that!”

Hannibal kissed him, Will sighing into it and hugging onto Hannibal tightly.

“Photographic evidence of our first holiday must be taken, Will.”

Will laughed, “Oh yeah? Then you’re next,” he put the hat on Hannibal’s head and took a picture.


	7. Meet at a Christmas Party AU

Will Graham hated Christmas and he especially hated Christmas parties. He was currently stuck in the worst level of hell between his Aunt Emily & Aunt Sarah, who both were determined to find him the perfect partner by the end of the evening.

“What about her, Willy? She’s pretty and she’s a doctor!” Aunt Sarah cooed, pulling on his left arm.

He sighed, “And she’s happily married to her wife who she’s sitting on the lap of, Auntie.”

Sarah moved her glasses higher and said, “Ohhh!”

Will sighed, taking another chug of his eggnog before announcing, “I’m gonna go get a refill,” and almost running away from them.

He ran away into the next room and let out a relieved breath, closing his eyes. An amused chuckle made him look up. “Running away again?”

Beverly Katz, his best friend since high school and current date to most of his family parties, seemed much happier about his misery than she should be.

“Yes, otherwise I might be tempted to murder them both.”

She laughed, “Well I hear Alana brought someone for you to meet too so you might wanna steer clear.”

He sighed. His friends were both amazing women but he had no desire for setup today. His aunts were bad enough, his friends were only invited because they’d come to so many of these as his date that his relatives started to think of them as family too. Maybe he should’ve just let them come and stayed home.

“Oh god, I’m gonna go hide upstairs. Auntie Sarah has a cat somewhere I can pretend to care about.”

She clapped him on the back and said, “Godspeed, Graham,” before he took off through his cousins and relatives awkwardly waving as he passed before running up the stairs for some air.

He was just rounding the first hallway when he smelled the smoke, wrinkling his nose and frowning as the smelled his way to the source stopping in surprise when he found it.

The man was wearing a Santa hat on his head, inhaling on the cigarette as Will stood there staring. He wore jeans and a tshirt, his hair was that messy type of styled and when he smirked Will felt himself blush.

“My aunt would not appreciate you smoking.”

The man took another long drag and let out the smoke, “And who is your aunt?”

“Sarah Graham, she owns this house.”

The man’s smirk became a smile. “Sarah and I are very friendly. When I was introduced to her she was fine with my smoking inside as long as it was upstairs away from guests. She was also very insistent that I meet her nephew.”

Will smiled. “Oh yeah? She never told me about you.”

The man took another drag. “She’s an older woman, she must be having memory lapses. It happens in old age.”

Will laughed, walking over and standing against the opposite wall.

“She always seems to remember I’m single.”

The man looked Will over, his gaze appreciative. “Wearing plaid, I am decidedly not surprised.”

Will blushed, looking down at himself before looking at the man again. “Says the man wearing jeans and a tshirt.”

His companion countered with, “They are very expensive jeans.”

Will shook his head, still smiling. “Do I get to know the name of my potential live partner and fashion critic?”

The man held out his hand for Will to take, “Dr. Hannibal Lecter.”

Will’s eyes widened a bit before he replied, “Will Graham. A doctor? No wonder she thought we needed to meet. You don’t look like a doctor.”

Hannibal had yet to let go of his hand and Will did not let go either. “I am a very unconventional psychiatrist.”

Will laughed, “Do you wear tshirts and jeans around your patients?”

Hannibal shook his head. “It is the weekend, I thought I would loosen up a bit. My everyday wear tends to center on suits and ties.”

Will had to suppress his reaction to the image of the man before him in a three piece suit. He licked his lips.

“I would pay good money to see that. Do I have to make an appointment?”

Hannibal took his last drag, inhaling and exhaling before he answered, “If you are suggesting a date, it would be unethical of me to take you on as a patient.”

Will could not remember when he’d smiled so much. “Then I guess a date is the only option.”

Hannibal took Will’s hand to his mouth and kissed it. “We could go right now.”

Will shivered. “Where?”

“Anywhere you like.”

Will swallowed and nodded, letting Hannibal take his hand and they walked to the bathroom where he threw his cigarette butt in the toilet.

“Auntie will be pleased that the hallway isn’t littered with cigarette butts.”

Hannibal squeezed his hand, pulling Will to his chest and staring at him with a smile. “I aim to please, especially my dear Aunt Sarah.”

Will was trembling being this close but not giving in, licking his lips again before whispering, “I thought we were leaving.”

Hannibal touched his cheek, fingers lightly teasing across Will’s skin. “Just one moment.”

The kiss was hungry, making Will groan and pull closer even though they were already plastered against each other. When they pulled apart Will was panting, his cock aching, and laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“I can’t believe this.”

Hannibal frowned. “Cannot believe what?”

Will touched his mouth, shivering when his finger was licked. “I go upstairs to hide from a fixup and run into you.”

Hannibal smiled. “Fixup?”

“My friend Alana wants to introduce me to someone. I haven’t met them, but I’m not really in the mood to.”

Hannibal laughed, shaking his head. He held out his hand and Will frowned before he said, “Nice to meet you, I am your fixup.”

Will covered his mouth, laughing as he took Hannibal’s hand to shake.

“Small world.”

Hannibal leaned in to kiss him again, softly this time and barely more than a tease. Will’s sigh was almost a whine when they parted. “Very small, but no less fortunate for us both.”

They held hands walking down the stairs, Will shivering with anticipation for what was to come. He caught Alana’s knowing eye as she pointed them out to her wife Margot and they were nearly home free, door open and foot out the door when a familiar voice called out, “Oh Will, you met the doctor!”

Will laughed, nodding to his aunt and sharing a look with Hannibal. “Yes Auntie, I did.”

Aunt Sarah cooed, grabbing them both and declaring, “Oh look, mistletoe!”

Will and Hannibal both looked up to see mistletoe dangling from the open doorway. Hannibal smiled, “We cannot break tradition, Will. Sarah will be heartbroken.”

Will kissed him then, hard and hungry ignoring the scandalized gasp from Aunt Sarah.

She shouldn’t have pointed out that mistletoe if she couldn’t handle one little kiss.


	8. Photographer Will and Model Hannibal AU

Will’s hands were shaking. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and let it out slowly. This was his first professional job and of course it had to be with the one person he’d been obsessed over for as long as he could remember.

Hannibal Lecter was the one professional model he had known of before even considering being a photographer. The man was beautiful, Will had dreamed of taking his picture since he was twenty years old and fresh out of college. Now here he was about to do an outdoor shoot with him.

He stepped out of the tent and saw Hannibal laying on his back atop the car, eyes closed, head back and a Santa hat on his head. The only thing that could make it a perfect scene would be snow.

“Um…Mr. Lecter?”

Hannibal opened his eyes and smiled. “Are you ready?”

Will let his breath out through his nose, nodding once before stepping away.

The camera loved him, he needed no instruction and Will did not think he could give any even if he tried. By the time the sun was going down Will was sad to not have spotlights so they could keep going.

“I think we’re done,” he said regretfully, trying not to show it.

Hannibal frowned. “I see. It was very nice to work with you, Will. It is very rare indeed for a photographer to let me just be. I do not enjoy being instructed.”

Will blushed, “I…I’ll keep that in mind.”

They shook hands, Hannibal’s hand lingering in his own before pulling away.

“I hope you enjoy your holiday, Will.”

Will swallowed. “You too.”

When he was gone and Will was packing up he heard one of the crew members say, “I think someone has a crush,” and laugh hysterically.

Will felt a blush on his cheeks and tried not to be embarrassed, waiting till he was in his car to look at the pictures.

Hannibal wasn’t smiling but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Will had to pick three out of the way too many pictures he’d taken, and he knew exactly which one he wouldn’t let anyone have.

Hannibal was looking at the camera in it, his eyes intense and he had never seen that look in any of his pictures before. Will tried not to see too much into that gaze, but he couldn’t help but fantasize that look meant more.

When Will received the invitation along with a copy of the magazine with his picture, he frowned. Inside was an invite to Hannibal’s holiday party, an event that very few were ever lucky enough to get invited to.

He contemplated saying no, he knew a lot of the people there would be whispering about his crush. Hannibal no doubt knew as well and was only pitying him.

He sighed, checking decline. There was no reason to go.

A week later he received a bottle of wine in the mail and a note that said, “Please reconsider your decline. It would be lovely to share an evening with you.”

Will walked into the party with a permanent frown, his tie tight at his neck and feeling like every eye was on him. There were only about twenty people here and he recognized no one.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Will turned to see an offered hand that he took gladly, thankful that someone was being nice. “Hello, my name is Anthony Dimmond. And you are…?”

Will shook his hand. “Will Graham, I just recently took Hannibal’s pictures for Vogue.”

Anthony’s eyes lit up. “That was you? Oh those were very well done! I’ve heard buzzing around the stratosphere all about the photog who tamed the beast. I’ve never seen Hannibal so relaxed.”

Will blushed, “Thanks. I…”

There was a hand on his shoulder and Will froze. “Anthony are you bothering my friend Will?”

Will swallowed as Dimmond laughed, “Of course not, I was just commending him on a job well done.”

Hannibal came around Will and his choice of dress had Will nearly gasp out loud. It was the same tuxedo he’d worn on their shoot. Will had stared enough at those pictures that he’d know it anywhere.

“Ah, I see. I’m very happy you chose to come Will. Did you enjoy the wine?”

Will smiled. “I haven’t drank it yet, it seemed like a special occasion type of drink.”

Hannibal put a hand on his shoulder again and said, “Any occasion would do, as long as you are sharing it with someone worthy.”

Will opened his mouth to reply when Dimmond interrupted them, “Good god, could you be any more smitten? I believe I could see your attraction from space.”

Will blushed, pushing passed them and heading for the balcony. He needed air, needed to leave really but it would be rude.

He got outside, taking a deep breath and letting his head hang down before letting it out.

“Will, I believe I owe you an apology.”

Will didn’t move. “No, you don’t. It’s my own fault.”

Hannibal came and stood beside him, hands on the railing as they stared down at the street below.

“It is not your fault that my attentions are not welcome, nor is it your fault that I am so immensely attracted to you that most of my guests are laughing behind my back as we speak.”

Will froze. “You? But why? You…”

Hannibal turned, “There is no need for you to mock me as well, Will.”

Will swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I thought that he was talking about me. Wanting you.”

Hannibal stepped closer to him, staring at Will’s mouth blatantly now, “You? I…you hide it well. Will, may I kiss you?”

Will sighed, nodding and when their lips met they both moaned, Hannibal’s hand coming around his hip to draw them closer. When the first snowflake fell it hit Will’s hand on Hannibal’s neck, making him pull back to laugh.

Hannibal smiled, brushing the flakes from his hair. “What amuses you about snow?”

Will shook his head, “I just…the last time you wore that I thought it would be perfect if it snowed. And now it is but there’s no camera.”

Hannibal touched his face and confessed, “I was going to save it for the end of the evening when we were alone but if you would excuse me?”

Will frowned. “Okay?”

He left Will alone on the balcony, shivering slightly but not wanting to go inside. The cryptic thing he’d said made Will curious enough to wait. When he returned holding a large wrapped present Will’s eyes widened.

“You got me a present?”

Hannibal smiled, holding it out. When Will peeled back the paper he gasped, “Hannibal I can’t accept this, it’s too much,” he ran his hand over the half opened box the camera lovely in the picture and he was sure even lovelier out of the box.

Hannibal kissed his cheek and whispered, “You can and you will. How else will you take my picture later in the snow?”

Will laughed, putting the camera down on the table beside them and throwing his arms around Hannibal.

“Thank you. I feel so bad that I didn’t bring you a gift.”

Hannibal gently pushed him back, pressing his forehead against Will’s when he whispered, “Oh you have, Will, you have. The only thing I wanted for Christmas was you.”

Will could not help but kiss him at the words, and they were not separated till much later when Anthony cleared his throat and asked, “Are we eating dinner anytime soon?”

Hannibal held out his hand for Will to take and kissed it, handing him the camera box. “Are you ready, Will?”

Will laughed. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”


	9. Trapped in An Elevator AU

Will sighed, grabbing his bag before he left his cubicle and heading for the elevator. He’d been scheduled off today but there was a shortage of people who could work on the holidays so when the call came he thought why not? Now it was beating midnight and he was going to spend Christmas morning driving home alone instead of curled up in bed with his dogs like he’d planned.

He pressed the elevator button and tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for it to open. He didn’t look up when the door opened and saw someone else was there but thought why bother talking when they were wearing what he knew to be very expensive shoes?

The door closed and an accented voice said softly, “Merry Christmas,” making Will look up with wide eyes.

It was his boss, Hannibal Lecter. The man was notorious for being very hard on his direct subordinates though in IT Will had never seen more than his picture in the company newsletter.

“You too.”

There was a pause before Hannibal said, “I did not know we were in the habit of having employees work on the holidays.”

Will looked up, smiling. “Only the ones that volunteer. So that means I’ve been alone all night. Why…uh…why are you here, sir?”

Hannibal shook his head. “Hannibal, not sir, and you are…?”

Will held out his hand and Hannibal took it. “Will Graham.”

Their hands did not move to shake and Will pulled away, embarrassed before Hannibal said, “I do not believe I have had the pleasure of seeing your face before, Will. I would have remembered such a beautiful one.”

Will blushed, laughing nervously, “I…heh…um…thanks?”

“I apologize for my forwardness, it is highly inappropriate.”

Will nodded, smiling as he looked at him. “Kinda? But I’m…not offended.”

Hannibal smiled, taking Will’s hand in his to bring to his lips. “I am glad, I would not want to be offensive.”

Will felt his cheeks were burning when he said, “You can be a little offensive.”

Before Hannibal could reply there was a jolt, the elevator suddenly stopping. Will looked out of the glass wall, the Christmas lights the only thing illuminating the empty building.

“I do believe we’re stuck, Will,” Hannibal observed, touching the buttons.

Will turned, swallowing, “The emergency phone isn’t working?”

Hannibal picked it up, putting it to his ear. “No, I do not believe there is anyone on the receiving end. It is the holidays after all.”

He set the phone down and smiled at Will. “Whatever will we do to pass the time till morning?”

Will swallowed and said, “I can think of a few things.”

Hannibal’s grin widened. “So can I.”


	10. Hannibal having Mind Palace Christmas With Will until He Finally Gets to Have The Real Thing

Christmas was not genuinely one of Hannibal’s favorite holidays. He enjoyed the pageantry of it, the festivities that others seemed to get themselves lost in but the memories of lost holidays with his family soured most happiness he could imagine within the celebration.

That was why he was surprised when, lost in his mind palace on Christmas Eve the first year of his incarceration, he imagined himself and Will together drinking eggnog and sitting together by the fire.

Will spoke of his past, his family and friends that Hannibal had never met and would never meet but he was enthralled by the idea of Will sharing these memories with him. The fabricated scenario was almost addicting to add to: lingering touches and smiles, shared looks that spoke of more, but he did not give into temptation and consummate their imagined tension. He came out of his memory halls with wet eyes, feeling pain he had never imagined feeling and slept dreaming of Will’s grin as they spoke of their favorite Christmas activities.

The second year he imagined teaching Will to bake cookies, standing behind him as they laughed and pressing his lips to Will’s neck the gasp it caused making him press himself closer, whispering, “I am very happy,” and Will’s, “You’d better be or all this has been for nothing,” making him come out of it so fast that he could not sleep the remainder of the evening.

The third year he composed Will a song, Will laying on his shoulder as he played and they kissed when the night was nearly gone, Will whispering, “Merry Christmas,” and making Hannibal shake when he straddled his lap, kissing him so fervently that Hannibal was almost lost in the fabrication once more, whispering endearments in Will’s ears as they made love on his piano bench.

Which was why this Christmas Hannibal could not help but run a blade over his skin as he cut the vegetables for their dinner, smiling at Will as he spoke, “I am cooking your favorite, Will.”

Will smiled. “Don’t you always? I think maybe this time you should make yours?”

Hannibal shook his head, “Not for this Christmas, I know that you…”

Will stood and walked over to him, his arms around Hannibal’s back as he rested his chin against Hannibal’s shoulder. “As a present to me then, let’s have something pretentious and unnecessarily convoluted.”

Hannibal kissed him then, breathing in Will’s scent as he ran the blade over his palm again. “For you, mylimasis,” he said with a grin.

“No need to check if this is real, Hannibal. I’ll do that for you,” Will whispered, before he bit lightly at his neck.

This was real, and it was better than he’d ever imagined.


End file.
